


The Divergence of Timeline 1025262

by Rema (aetherGeologist)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comic, F/F, Illustrated, handmaid this is not how to ask someone out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherGeologist/pseuds/Rema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Documents have been disappearing from the Imperial Archives, and both the Legislacerature and the Sufferists are concerned about it. Redglare doesn't know what to expect from the case - but a myth come to life certainly isn't it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Divergence of Timeline 1025262

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AliveArsenic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliveArsenic/gifts).




End file.
